


Foxhunt

by Sycophantism



Series: The Clockwork Backlog [2]
Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Dick Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Their eyes glittered as they approached, flashing like the blades in their hands. Infamy would go to whosoever could usurp the revered Ringleader.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxhunt

The problem with delinquents was their overwhelming apathy. Many could find hope in the Catacombs, and others sought refuge in the discreet employ of aristocrats. Some, however, fell under neither category. Theirs was a third division, though in truth it was likely many more than just that; sub-groups, even loners, that desired neither optimism nor sanctum. Their loyalty was solely to their own, themselves, and sometimes those could be the hardest to find leverage on. They were one of the few that the Ringleader had no influence over.

Some of them resented him. Others discredited him. And, of course, there were those who were simply sadistic. Their eyes glittered as they approached, flashing like the blades in their hands. Infamy would go to whosoever could usurp the revered Ringleader. Commandment of the Catacombs, a perch upon his throne of garbage. Even that was more than what they had.

Confidence in his own abilities was something Gaz had plenty of. And, alongside that, a good lick of sense about when it was time to retreat. If he had believed they were just thugs, he could have dropped them all. But the malice in their gazes, the ready way they held themselves, grasped their blades pointed towards him-- they knew what they were doing, and they would not be easily discouraged. 

Sliding a foot backwards, he inclined his head, eyes flitting from one dark face to the next. No weak links were apparent, and when they stepped forward, he made his decision.

"Fun as it sounds," he chirped, and they paused for his words. Words that didn't come; their hesitation gave him the split second he needed to dash down an adjacent alley, coat flying out behind him. Curses trailed behind as they ran after him, and he couldn't help a delighted cackle at how easily they'd been fooled. 

Persistent, they were. Even the Ringleader's patience began to wear thin as their pursuit continued. It seemed, no matter what maneuver he pulled, he could not shake them. Eyes narrowing, he studied his surroundings; the dark store fronts, the boarded-up shops and empty streets. Perhaps stealing into the shadows of a closed door, he mused. Though, if they noticed, he could very well be cornered inside. 

Though he managed for several blocks to conjure multiple plans of escape, each one was discarded in turn. He was woefully unprepared for that which would cause him to need a very effective escape, very quickly; believing he had all the time in the world, so long as he could run. And he was right. 

But he could no longer run.

A spasm in his side announced the presence of a sudden cramp and he stumbled on the next step, a ragged gasp torn from his throat. One hand darted beneath the cover of his coat, grasping at the sudden source of pain. Every movement caused it to flare, sparks dancing in his vision as, reflexively, he slowed his pace. Forcing himself to continue running, he relented enough to grant himself a limp every time his left foot fell. 

Voices rang from down the street and he forced himself onward, ducking around a corner before his leg gave out and he collapsed to his knees. From the ground he went rigid, pupils dilating suddenly as his gaze flicked up towards the figure standing before him.

* * *

Thoughts of fame and glory disappeared like a wisp of smoke when they turned the corner. The creature that stood towering above them was nothing like they'd seen up close before-- and nothing they were prepared to handle. More than just his size, though, his clothing was official; government. One knife hit the pavement, its wielder stunned. 

Perched upon the behemoth's shoulder was the man they'd been chasing, their quarry. He grinned down upon them, features darkening as he propped an elbow on the hybrid's head and rested his chin on his wrist. "How is your cramp?" Leonardo lifted his eyes slightly, and the Ringleader scoffed.

"Nothing more than an untimely reminder of my hunger. Although I do believe I may have found a very tasty solution. A dish best served cold, if memory does serve correctly."

"Oh?" Leonardo inclined his head slightly as Gaz's eyes flashed.

"Revenge," he hissed, lips curling as the delinquents before them finally realized the danger they were in. The hybrid's gaze lowered to study them.

"I suppose I might feel obliged to assist you, under the circumstances," the hybrid said thoughtfully. Swiping a tongue over his lip, he grinned, canines catching the light of the street lamp. "If I might scrape a morsel for myself, of course."

"Of _course_!" The Ringleader leaned forward over Leonardo's head, grin widening as the little group began to quake. "Now... where shall we begin? I like that one." A long finger was directed to the nearest face, and it paled.

"That one it is." And the hybrid twitched forward. It was enough to have them scream and bolt, scrambling and tripping over themsleves and each other in their haste to flee. 

Once they were gone, though, Leonardo's expression turned to a sad, almost guilty smile. "That was cruel."

"Oh, I assure you, they most certainly deserved it," Gaz huffed, wincing as he straightened slowly and prodded at his side. "Running me down like some lowly fowl." 

"I do not know how you talked me into such a thing," the hybrid chuckled, craning his head to peer back at his passenger. "How _is_ your cramp?"

"Insistent," he hummed, scooting closer to the edge of the other's shoulder and kicking his legs in the air. Lowering into a crouch, Leonardo allowed the other to slide off of his perch, landing deftly on his toes. "Well! I suppose I must get back."

"Eat something," Leonardo said, his tone one of reprimand.

"I eat when I must."

"You must." And the glower he leveled on Gaz said that there was no room for discussion.

"Oh, if you insist. I'll indulge your mothering tendencies, just this once." Raising a hand, the Ringleader waggled a finger. "Once!"

"Good." Reaching out, the hybrid laid a heavy hand on Gaz's side, not missing the quick wince of pain that flit over the smaller man's features. Rather than pull away, he stroked the area, kneading his fingers against the muscles.

"I did not take you for a sadist," Gaz chuckled, though his voice was strained.

"I'm helping," Leonardo responded. And, true to his word, the cramp began to ease away under his ministrations.

"Hmm. Something of the feline touch, I suspect." A low bow of thanks was what he offered before stepping back. Instead of being allowed to leave, however, he suddenly found those hands on either side of his waist, drawing him closer. It sparked a brief sense of alarm, of defense, though he managed to irritably stifle it, knowing there was no hostility in the hybrid's gesture.

"If you ever need any other tension rubbed from your body," Leonardo murmured, chest thrumming where a low purr had risen, "You know you are welcome to my feline touch."

"In the hazards of the castle? Why, such a place is surely quite a danger for a dastardly creature such as myself." Despite his words, Leonardo's nuzzle was not protested against. Finally though Gaz raised his hands and pushed the massive man's face away. "Oh, alright, you giant heap of stray fur. Yes, yes."

The agreement did not free him of the man's grip; instead, only drew him deeper as Leonardo brought their lips suddenly together. He was pulled up, and that wicked tongue-- so familiar to seemingly his entire body-- delved in for a taste of his adrenaline. Though initially he stiffened at being yanked closer, leaning back, the Ringleader gave into the hybrid, mouth pliant as his tongue was worked over. 

And finally Leonardo pulled away, dropping Gaz the half foot he'd accidentally lifted the other. "Kitty in heat," Gaz muttered, swiping a sleeve over his mouth and trying to hide how much he hadn't disliked the unexpected onslaught.

"I miss your unique company," Leonardo grinned lazily, and it was such a surprisingly, distinctly predatory gaze that the Ringleader felt a a familiar stirring inside of him. It made him purse his lips into a frown. 

"Such lewd displays in public," he hummed. "Terrible conduct for one of the infamous Five."

"If you keep making me chase you down, I'll risk it." Gaz rolled his eyes. Admittedly it wasn't the first time he'd found the hybrid inexplicably wandering the streets of the city. And, admittedly, he knew why the man was there. 

"I'm not _making_ you do anything. I am a very busy man, you know~!"

"You've fit me before." Leonardo's voice was just a touch above a growl, and the Ringleader's gaze flicked up at the tone and words. And, a moment later, the hybrid grinned. "Into your schedule, that is."

"Arhar." Rolling his eyes, Gaz fixed his tattered collar and lifted a hand to tip the rim of his physics-defying hat. "I will certainly try to see if I can _fit you in_ sometime soon."

"Good." For a moment they stared at one another, and then the Ringleader popped out a single laugh and turned promptly on his heel, striding down the alley and disappearing into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> :^) my secret ship


End file.
